


Do you want to?

by Spencersomega



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, Failed Proposal, M/M, Slash, mentions of rossi’s marriages, talk about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: “I asked Spencer to marry me last night.”





	Do you want to?

“I asked Spencer to marry me last night.” Rossi blurted out on the plane ride back home. 

 

Since Reid was asleep on the couch, he didn’t notice the shocked looks they got from the team. 

 

“You did what?” Morgan asked him, still gaping.

 

“I asked Spencer to marry me.” Rossi answered and the moment he said it, Garcia appeared on the screen and heard it.

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. You asked wonder boy to marry you? What did he say? How did you do it? When is the wedding? I need to plan your wedding, ASAP.” Garcia started rambling off.

 

“That won’t be necessary. He said no. I mean he never answered the question so I guess that means no.”

 

“He didn’t answer?” JJ asked shocked.

 

“Yeah. I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

 

“What do you mean he said no? How can he say no to marrying you?!” Penelope asked upset.

 

“He said he didn’t want to be called my wife number four or the fourth miss Rossi.”

 

“We wouldn’t call him that.” JJ said.

 

“I know that and he knows that but everyone else would and he doesn’t want to make the relationship public. I’m still a best selling author and the press would love to get some dirt on me. And them finding out about the relationship Spencer and I are having would give them exactly what they want.”

 

“What can they do? You’re in a healthy relationship with him.” Blake said.

 

“And 25 years older. The press would have to much fun with that fact. I don’t even want to imagine what they could write.” Rossi said.

 

“Just think about what they wrote about Carolyn, Hayden and Krystall.” Hotch said.

 

“Was it that bad?” Garcia asked.

 

“They wrote that David abused Hayden and only used her to get more recognition, took advantage of Krystall because they married when they were both drunk but Carolyn was the worst of all. They wrote about her that he’s the reason their child died and that he only likes younger women. Carolyn was older than Dave.” Reid said.

 

“You’re awake?” JJ asked shocked.

 

“Never was asleep.” Reid said dismissively while sitting up.

 

“Oh.” Garcia said.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to marry Rossi?” Morgan asked him.

 

“No. I want to marry him, I truly do but I’m not selfish. I’m not going to marry him and destroy his whole career by doing so.”

 

“Spencer, I don’t care about my career. Fuck the press and every who has something against it. I only want you and as long as I have you, I don’t care what everyone else might think.”

 

“But it would destroy your career.”

 

“Spencer, I don’t care about my career. I have more than enough money. I don’t need to work anymore.”

 

“Why are you still working then?” Morgan asked confused.

 

“To pastime and protect Spencer.”

 

“I do not need someone to protect me.” Reid said with narrowed eyes, glaring at Rossi.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Piccolino mio.” Rossi said, smiling at his boyfriend who still glared at him.

 

“Spence?” JJ asked and successfully got his glare away from his face, when he turned to look at her.

 

“Do you want to marry Rossi?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Then do it. I’ll handle the press for both of you when they’re telling lies.” Jennifer said and Reid looked warily at her.

 

“I promise you.” She said with a smile on her face and a few moments later, he nodded and turned to look at David.

 

“Yes.” Reis said and a smile broke out on Rossi’s face while the rest of the team looked smiling at the two of them.

 

The marriage wasn’t going to be easy. Both were stubborn and thought they were able to do everything. The age difference only added to the possible failure for the marriage but right now, no one seemed to care about it. Everyone had a smile on their face and was happy for the newly engaged couple. It isn’t going to be easy, but together, they will make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolino mio=My little baby


End file.
